I dream of Caroline
by wanderlustfaery
Summary: Klaus alone in New Orleans finds a bottle in the junk his family has collected over the centuries. It turns out genies are real and Caroline grants him 3 wishes. AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: Just something that randomly came to me. Hope you are amused. No beta cause I can't afford one. This is going to be a double shot.

* * *

Klaus tossed aside the glass he was drinking from onto the floor. He headed downstairs into the basement where he kept the coffins. Strange how he had no use for them now. Finn and Kol were both dead. Rebekah had gone off. Elijah, was still around but still pining away for that werewolf he had a one night stand with. He didn't understand why Elijah was so infatuated with her. He saw the two dusty coffins laying there. They were empty as there were no more Originals to be placed inside them. He walked further in and saw the massive collection of things his family had collected over the years. Most of which he didn't know why he even had it. Most of them were relics and shiny baubles that held no importance to him. They were stolen for kings and queens for amusement. He looked through some of the items and grew bored quickly. Like most things in New Orleans, nothing seemed to hold his interest anymore. He had driven his sister out. His brother was out in the bayou. There was that annoying human blonde bartender that Marcel seemed to fancy. He didn't even know why he was in New Orleans.

Klaus walked around throwing things onto the floor. He turned to leave when he felt something roll up and hit his foot. He looked down and saw that it was a bottle. A strange bottle. He bent down to pick it up. It was an ornate bottle, hand decorated, covered in gold and precious gems. He wondered where he got it from. He wondered if Rebekah stole it from someone. But it looked much older than that. He looked at the design and patterns on the outside of the bottle. Intricate designs with perfect symmetry. He rubbed the patterns, to wipe the dust off and to get a better look. There were delicate engravings on the gold in an ancient language. Klaus stood up and rubbed more of the dust off. The language looked familiar to him. The bottle started to shake in his hands. He looked at it wondering what was going on. The top popped off and a pink smoke started to come out of it. He dropped the bottle and took a step back. He was ready to attack whatever came towards him. As the smoke dissipated, Klaus stood ready to attack anyone who dared to cross him. Instead he found himself standing in front of a woman. A very beautiful blonde woman. She was standing before him, with her hands pressed together as if she were praying with her eyes closed. She wore a pink genie outfit, a pale pink bra with diamonds on the edge, pink see through harem pants with a belt encrusted with jewels, a small cropped dark pink vest that was open, and a pink headpiece with pale pink veil that was wrapped around her neck. On her wrists were thick silver wrist cuffs. She opened her eyes and saw Klaus standing there.

"Hello master" Caroline said in ancient Persian

Klaus stood there for a second unable to say anything. She was real, she was standing in front of him. And she was speaking an ancient language. He shook himself out of it. He was the Original Hybrid after all. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder to see if she was real. Caroline didn't move. She already knew what he wanted, what all men wanted. She had the ability to grant wishes, but even then, they wanted her body.

"You're real. You're really real" Klaus said

Caroline looked at Klaus, not understanding what he was saying. She had been inside her bottle for a while.

"What are you speaking? Aramaic?" Klaus asked

"I do not understand what you are saying Master" Caroline said in ancient Persian

Klaus started going through all the languages he could speak to see if she could understand.

"Bloody hell! Why can't you understand me? Why can't you speak English?!" Klaus yelled

Caroline was frightened but quickly tried to calm him. She placed her hands on his shoulders in hopes he would stop yelling. He let out a string of obscenities in every language he knew until he reached French where he knew quite a few.

"Master what vile things are you saying?" Caroline asked in french

Klaus turned around and held onto her arms.

"You speak French?" Klaus asked in French

"Yes, my last master was French, he wished for me to learn it"

"Who was your last master?"

"He was a general in France. He wished for great tactical success on the battlefield and to be emperor"

"Napoleon? That bastard! I knew he wasn't that good!"

"But he did not make his last wish, and you have found me so now I am yours"

"I like the sound of that" Klaus said as his eyes raked over her body

"Let's go over the rules"

"Rules?"

Caroline pulled free from his grasp.

"I cannot kill anyone, genie magic won't allow it. I can't make anyone fall in love with you. They say love is the oldest magic in the world or something like that. I can't bring anyone back from the dead either. And you can't wish for more wishes either. You only get 3"

"I only need 3. Come alone genie"

"My name is Caroline"

"Very well Caroline, come along, it's rather dark and damp in here. Let's go upstairs"

Klaus started up the stairs and Caroline could only follow. She covered her eyes as she made it upstairs. She hadn't seen the sun in a while and it blinded her.

"Caroline come here" Klaus said

Caroline walked up to him and her eyes slowly adjusted. She looked at Klaus and saw how devastatingly beautiful he was.

"I've never had a genie before. Do you know what I am?" Klaus asked

"You are the one who I belong to"

"Excellent answer, but I'm also a hybrid"

"A what?"

"Let me show you"

Klaus's eyes changed from blue to a golden amber. His fangs descended and Caroline saw the veins appear under his eyes. She backed away and he grabbed onto her.

"I am a Hybrid" Klaus said before biting into her neck

Caroline whimpered as she felt his fangs tear into her neck. This was something new. She had never encountered a hybrid. There were werewolves in her time, and witches, but never hybrids. Klaus pulled away, drinking his fill.

"You taste divine, love" Klaus said

Klaus watched in amazement as her neck healed. He reasoned that she was a genie and as long as she was bound to a master she could not die.

"I have great things planned for us" Klaus said

* * *

Klaus looked over at the city from the balcony. Marcel was still on the other side of the river. The werewolf packs were running through the streets. The witches were fighting with the other factions and the vampires were scattered about. He had plans for his city now, and he had a genie that had unlimited powers it seemed.

He went back inside and saw that Caroline was taking a bath. She looked up as he walked into the bathroom.

"Get dressed, we're going out" Klaus said in French

Caroline obeyed, getting out of the tub and drying herself off. Klaus's eyes looked over her body, she was exquisite. Klaus left the room and returned with a dress. Caroline looked at the dress and wondered where the rest of it was. She slipped on the tight blue dress. It was far too short and revealing for her tastes. Klaus watched her as she got dressed and noticed that the thick silver cuffs on her wrists transformed into silver bangles instead. Klaus helped her into her high heeled shoes and Caroline wobbled around trying to walk in them. Klaus led her out of the house and into the streets. Caroline looked around in amazement, the lights, the sounds , the people, and the different smells of food, it was overwhelming. She had been inside her bottle for a while. They came up the building where the werewolves were meeting.

Klaus looked at Caroline.

"I wish to have the ability to make hybrids. To make more like me, using just my blood, no doppelgangers or anything. Just me. Do you understand?" Klaus asked in French

"Yes master, you wish to make more of yourself" Caroline answered in French

"No, more hybrids, I don't want any bloody clones!"

"Yes master"

Caroline lifted her hands up into the air and white smoke appeared and surrounded Klaus. He fanned the smoke away and looked at himself.

"Did it work?" Klaus asked

"See for yourself"

* * *

So this could go one of two ways, I'm not totally sure which direction I'm going in. Anyways, it's based off I dream of Genie, no beta, hope you're amused. Someone leave me a review so I know someone read this.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here's the last chapt. No beta. Be amused.

* * *

Caroline found herself standing in the middle of a room full of dead werewolves. Klaus shoved his bloody wrist onto the mouth of the last werewolf before snapping his neck. He let the body fall to the floor. Caroline hugged her arms, unable to shake off the feeling of death that surrounded her.

"What's wrong love? You didn't kill anyone. One of your genie rules" Klaus said in French

Caroline hadn't killed anyone but she had witnessed her fair share of death and war. Of the struggle for power and the things men would do for it.

"Come here" Klaus ordered

Caroline walked over the dead bodies over to Klaus.

"I'm thirsty" Klaus said

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat.

"What do you want Master?"

"Red wine would be nice"

Caroline waved her hand and a bottle of red wine appeared in his hand and a glass in the other.

"You're not joining me?" Klaus asked

Caroline waved her hand again and another glass appeared. Klaus opened the bottle and poured the wine. He took a sip and smiled. He saw the werewolves starting to twitch. He looked at them, hoping it would work. The werewolf's body jerked forward and his eyes turned yellow and his fangs appeared. Klaus smiled.

"It's working" Klaus said

The werewolf started yelling and his body started twitching. His hands reached up to his head and he turned into Klaus.

"That is not what I had in mind" Klaus said

The other werewolves started waking up and started yelling. And then they turned into him. Klaus turned back at Caroline.

"I said no clones! I don't want them to look like me! I want them to be like me, a hybrid!"

"You are mad"

"Damn right I'm mad! I said no bloody clones! I want them to look like themselves! Fix it!"

"Yes master!"

Caroline raised her hands and the werewolves turned back to their original bodies and faces.

"Happy?" Caroline asked

"Not quite" Klaus said

Klaus picked up one of the werewolves and punched him hard across the face. His eyes turned yellow and he hissed showing his fangs.

"Now that's better" Klaus said

* * *

Klaus was barking orders at his hybrids in the other room. Caroline was in the other room watching tv. It was helping her learn English, and more about this century. She changed her clothes whenever she saw something she wanted on tv. She saw some shoes on the tv and she blinked and they appeared on her feet. She lifted her feet off the couch and looked at her shoes. Klaus walked in and saw Caroline with her long legs in the air.

"Caroline" Klaus said walking towards her

Caroline put her legs back down and sat up on the couch.

"Yes Master?"

"I do like the way that sounds. But remember when there are other people, you are to call me Klaus"

"Yes Master. Have you come to make your second wish?"

"No, not yet. I'm already immortal, and I have almost everything I want. It may take a while before I can think of something"

"Of course"

"You are free to do whatever you want"

"What do you mean?"

"You're not a prisoner, you may explore the city. Go shopping, I hear women like to do that. Visit your other genie friends"

"We are not allowed to leave our masters"

"You're not leaving, you're just keeping yourself busy until I need you"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"But, most everyone makes their wishes so quickly. Why are you waiting?"

"Maybe I enjoy your company"

Caroline blushed and looked away.

"You have to keep the bottle" Caroline said

"What?"

"I am bound to you because you have the bottle. If someone takes it and rubs it, then I am bound to them and not you"

"I'll take that under advisement"

Klaus walked up to Caroline and picked up her hand and looked at the silver bangle around her wrist.

"Get dressed, we're going out" Klaus

"Where?"

"It's a surprise"

* * *

The witches were gathered for their celebration The Feast of Blessings. They were bringing gifts to the girls when Klaus appeared with Caroline. There was talk that someone was helping Klaus make more hybrids and take over the city. Caroline held onto Klaus's arm as they walked into the party. The witches all stared at her as they walked in.

"Why is everyone looking at me?" Caroline asked

"Because you're beautiful love" Klaus said

"You have some nerve showing up here. Get out" Sophie said

"Now is that any way to treat your neighbor? I even brought a gift" Klaus said

"No one wants your gift. Get out. Take her with you" Sophie yelled

"You might want to be nicer to her"

"Why?"

"She's very powerful"

"You're messing with the wrong coven"

"Caroline," Klaus turned to her and cupped her face, "make everyone in this room disappear except for Sophie"

"Where do you want me to send them?" Caroline asked

"Anywhere, just do it to prove a point" Klaus said

"Ok" Caroline said as she waved her hands

The room began to shake. And in a blink of an eye, the entire room was empty except for her, Klaus and Sophie standing there. Sophie looked around.

"What did you do?" Sophie yelled

"She is more powerful than you, than all of you combined! Think about that if you dare to strike against me" Klaus said

"what do you want?" Sophie asked

"An alliance. You get to run free in the quarter, you leave the vampires alone, I make some more hybrids to keep the werewolves out and everyone's happy" Klaus said

"That's it?"

"For now"

* * *

Caroline laughed as she ate the beignets. The powder sugar covered most of her face as she ate it. Klaus watched her and quietly sipped on his coffee.

"Why are you scaring the witches for?" Caroline asked

"Because people quake in fear of me and need to be reminded of that"

"You're not that scary, well not most of the time"

Klaus wiped some of the sugar off her cheek and brought it to his lips. Caroline continued eating. Sophie watched from across the street. She walked into the cemetery to talk to her ancestors.

Sophie lit the candles and hoped her ancestors would help her. She had never encountered such a powerful witch before.

* * *

Caroline was walking along the river. Klaus let her do whatever she wanted and she enjoyed the free time she had. She hadn't seen much of the world before. A hand covered her mouth and another pulled her back. She struggled as another person grabbed her legs and tried to carry her off. Caroline tried to scream. She looked at the man holding her legs and he disappeared. She tried to see who was covering her mouth but they threw her into a car. She saw a dark skinned man sitting inside.

"I hope they weren't too rough on you" Marcel said

"Who the hell are you? Klaus is going to be mad" Caroline said

"We're not here to talk about Klaus, we're here to talk about you"

"what about me?"

"What does he have over you?"

"Nothing"

"No, he has something over you. No one is ever loyal to him, no one ever works for him unless it's under compulsion or he has something he's using against you"

"Maybe I just like his company"

"You're a powerful witch, too powerful. You could have anyone, why are you helping him?"

"I have my reasons"

"He'll only discard you after he's done"

"Maybe I'll get rid of him first, being that I'm all powerful and all"

"You know my door is always open for you"

"Really? It looks pretty closed right now"

"I just wanted to talk, Klaus never lets you out of his sight"

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself"

"I don't doubt that"

"Next time you want to talk to me, do it like a normal person, it's called a phone, try using it!" Caroline opened the door of the car and stepped outside.

Marcel followed her out and saw that she was gone. He looked around and there was no sign of her.

* * *

Klaus was ordering his hybrids around when he heard a noise from the upstairs. He looked up at the ceiling and heard it again. He went upstairs to hear what was causing it. He opened the door to Caroline's room and saw Caroline jumping on a trampoline. She was jumping and doing a few flips. Klaus watched her for a second. She was wearing her pajamas, which consisted of shorts and a t shirt. But since she was jumping, everything else was bouncing as well. Klaus forced himself to stop looking at her body and up at her face.

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

"Hi master"

"Stop that!"

"But it's fun"

"You're also destroying the hardwood floors here. Now stop jumping on that thing!"

Caroline stopped jumping and the trampoline disappeared. She sat down on her bed and sighed.

"You're moody" Caroline said

"My brother has sided with the wolves and betrayed me" Klaus said as he sat on the bed

"Shall I smite them?"

"I thought you couldn't kill anyone"

"I can't, didn't say anything about hurting them a little"

"I think my hybrids can handle them. My brother however will have to be dealt with"

Caroline moved and placed her head on his shoulder, pressing her soft body against his.

"Is there anything I can do for you master?"

"I'm immortal, I'm the Original Hybrid, I have an army of hybrids that are sired to me. I have the city under my control. I have power and yet my family betrays me still"

"Being immortal sucks. Knowing there is no end in sight. Knowing that every time someone finds the bottle, I am bound to them, I am forever a slave"

"How did you become a genie?"

"It's a boring story"

"Tell me. I want to know more about you"

"I'm no one, just a genie"

"You're Caroline, and you are more than just a genie. You've lived for so long, you must have some interesting stories"

"Just like you do"

"Now you're just distracting me"

"No I'm not"

"Then tell me, tell me what you want most"

Caroline leaped up and crushed her lips against his. Klaus's arms wrapped around her and he returned her kiss. Caroline pushed him down onto the bed, only to have Klaus flip them over. His hands reached down and touched the soft skin of her hips before slowly making their way up to her ribcage.

"Caroline" Klaus said between kisses

"Yes master"

And just like that Klaus's eyes opened. It was like a cold bucket of water was thrown on him. She had called him master. She was his only because she was bound to him, not because she felt anything for him. Klaus pulled away from her and flashed to the door. Caroline sat up confused.

"What's wrong? Was it something I did?" Caroline asked

"No, I'm tired. Good night" Klaus said as he left

* * *

Caroline laid out on a chair on the roof of the house. She was in a white bikini and sunglasses trying to tan. She had seen it on tv and was trying it out. She heard Klaus yelling at his hybrids again. He seemed to do that a lot. Caroline sighed. She didn't know what to do. Klaus was ignoring her ever since their kiss in her room. She wondered why he stopped, he seemed angry at her. She heard fighting and got up and looked down. She saw Klaus fighting with vampires, werewolves and witches. His hybrids were fighting back but there were too many of them. Caroline jumped down and landed gracefully on the ground. She raised her hand and the sea of bodies parted as she walked over to Klaus. Klaus tored into the neck of the vampire and threw him onto the ground. He looked up and saw Caroline.

"Caroline, can you-"

Caroline felt something pulling at her and reached out to Klaus.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled

Caroline's body turned into smoke and was pulled away from him. Klaus tried to chase after her but saw Mikael standing there holding the bottle.

"You!" Klaus yelled

"Yes me, surprised to see me boy?"

"You're dead"

"Technically so are you. Imagine my surprise when I heard you had found a genie of all things. No wonder you were able to make more abominations"

"Give her back!"

"Oh no, why would I want to do that? The witches of this fine city brought me back for the sole purpose of destroying you. Imagine that"

Two vampires grabbed onto Klaus and he threw them off easily. Mikael rubbed the bottle and Caroline appeared. She was dressed in her pink genie outfit. She looked and saw Mikael holding the bottle. She saw Klaus standing there. Two of his hybrids appeared and held him down, Mikael had compelled them during the fight.

"Grant me my first wish!" Mikael yelled

"Yes Master" Caroline said

"No!" Klaus yelled

"I wish for a white oak stake with the ability to kill him!" Mikael said

"No Caroline!" Klaus yelled

Caroline closed her eyes and a white oak stake appeared in Mikael's hand.

"Lovely craftsmanship" Mikael said looking at it, "Now I wish for you to kill Klaus, slowly"

Caroline was about to tell him she couldn't kill anyone, but Klaus started yelling as if he were in pain. Caroline didn't say anything and watched Klaus writhe on the floor in pain while Mikael watched.

"Pity I had to waste a wish on that, but do it slowly"

"Yes Master"

Mikael held the bottle in his hands and walked closer to Klaus.

"Pathetic boy" Mikael said

Klaus waited until Mikael was close enough and grabbed the bottle from him. He flashed off into the house. Caroline's body turned into smoke again. Klaus held onto the bottle and rubbed the lamp as he flashed into his studio. Caroline appeared again.

"Make a wish!" Caroline yelled

"Get rid of Mikael!"

"I can't kill him!"

"Do something!"

"You have to wish it!"

Klaus could hear Mikael flashing in after him with the white oak stake.

"I wish for you to get rid of Mikael!"

"How?!"

"I don't know, freeze him, turn him into a frog or something! Just stop him!"

"Ok, this counts as a wish!"

Caroline raised her hand as Mikael flashed into the room holding the stake. He froze in front of her hand and his body was being encased in ice. The block of ice started to turn grey and then fell to the floor. Klaus walked over to it and looked at it.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked

"I saw it in a movie. He's pretty much frozen like this forever, until Luke comes to get him"

Klaus looked at Caroline confused. But he shook his head and walked back to her. He could hear the vampires and witches still outside. They all knew what Caroline was, and they would all fight over her, and they would use her, abuse her, and they would destroy each other and the city with her power.

"Caroline" Klaus said cupping her face

"Yes Klaus?"

"I'm going to make my last wish"

"So soon? I thought you liked my company"

"I do, but you deserve more, you deserve better. I wish for your freedom"

"What?"

"You're free"

The silver bangles on her wrists fell off and hit the floor. There was a loud clank when they hit the floor. Her genie clothes disappeared and she was wearing a long white dress instead. She looked down at herself. She reached out to touch the bottle in Klaus's hands. It turned into dust upon her touch. She was no longer bound to him, to the bottle, to anyone. She jumped into his arms as he swung her around.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Caroline said

"Yes you are free, you can do whatever you want, You can see the world now"

"I'm free! I want to see so much, I want to-" Caroline stopped when she realized the other vampires had entered the room.

"I'm in the middle of something" Caroline said as she waved her hand

The vampires disappeared. The white oak stake floated up and it started to burn. Caroline turned around and grabbed onto Klaus's shirt. She pulled him towards her and kissed him. Caroline held him close and the two disappeared. The white oak stake fell to the ground and the entire house started burning.

Caroline and Klaus appeared on a beach kissing. Klaus pulled away wondering why his feet were getting wet.

"Where are we?" Klaus asked

"I think it's Tahiti. I saw it on TV"

"Why are we here?"

"Because this is where I wanted to go"

"What else do you want?"

"Let me show you"

* * *

Klaus awoke in an empty bed. He looked around and wondered where Caroline went. He could hear the TV on in the other room and Caroline moving around. He got out of bed and didn't bother to get dressed. He walked into the other room and saw Caroline watching TV. She was standing in front of the tv watching a fashion show. Her clothes were changing every 2 seconds from what the model was wearing to the next model. Caroline couldn't make up her mind on what to wear.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Klaus asked

"Deciding on what to wear"

Klaus walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her on the side of her head.

"Come back to bed" Klaus said

"No, I want to see the rest of the world remember?"

"You're ready to leave then?"

"I've been trapped inside that bottle for centuries. I can finally see the world! Of course I'm ready!"

"Will you at least send me back before you leave then"

"Send you back? Why would I do that?"

Klaus didn't answer and went back to the room to get dressed. Caroline was leaving him. He should have expected it sooner. He searched his pockets for his phone. He would need to find a way to get off the island.

"Klaus" Caroline called out, "Klaus"

"What?!" Klaus yelled back

Caroline appeared in front of him smiling.

"I'm ready to see the world" Caroline said slipping her hand into his

"What are you doing?"

"You're coming with me. I may be immortal like you, but I haven't seen any of it. I need a guide"

"I don't work for free"

"You work for tips"

"You think that low of me?"

Caroline giggled and waved her hand. A globe appeared infront of them.

"So where are we going to go first?" Caroline asked

Klaus looked at the globe and the strange names on the countries.

"First things first, we need to get up an updated globe. The Ottoman empire no longer exists. And Atlantis doesn't exist"

"Yes it does, you've just never been there"

"It's real?"

"Yes, so where are we going?"

"Let's start here"

Klaus pointed on the globe and Caroline held his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. Klaus blinked and he found himself standing underneath the Eiffel Tower.

"Lead the way tour guide" Caroline said

* * *

_New Orleans_

The house that Klaus lived in was burnt to the ground. It was cleared and a new house was built. The debris was taken to a landfill.

"Look what I found!" Peter yelled

"What?" Andy yelled back

"I can't believe someone threw this out!"

Andy walked over to the pile of junk that Peter was looking at.

"Is that what I think it is?" Andy asked

"Yes! It's life size too! I can't believe anyone would throw this out!"

"But it doesn't look like him though, it's off"

"Maybe that's why they threw it out"

"who cares? It's gonna look great in my house! Help me move it!"

The two lifted the carbonite frozen prison that Mikael was trapped in out of the garbage and towards Peter's car.

"This is so cool!" Peter said

"It weighs a ton!" Andy said

Mikael who was trapped inside was screaming. Not only was he imprisoned he had to listen to these two argue back and forth.

* * *

So there it is. Hope you were amused. Cookies to anyone who can guess which movie Caroline is referring to. Leave me a review if you want. And I'll try to answer any of your questions if you have any.


End file.
